Gibbs and Abby Relationship
by has3147
Summary: The relationship of Gibbs and Abby around Hiatus timeframe.
1. Chapter 1

They have a history; a relationship. What kind of relationship depends on who you ask. He was the middle-aged gruff military perfectionist who seemed to lack a certain approachable quality. While she was a 30 something intelligent free spirited everything should be fun woman. In an honest comparison, they were complete opposites.

To most of the team it was somewhat of a mystery. Tony, Ziva, and McGee had discussed it many times trying to figure out exactly what it was that was between them. Sure, Gibbs was extremely protective of her, complemented her more than most, consistently provided her with her favorite beverage, soothingly rubbed her back and gently kissed her cheek after a job well done. He also scolded her for her ramblings, and pierced her with his trademark stare when needed, albeit her portions of these seemed to be less intense than what the rest of the team receives. Abby, well, she was the only one that he really opened up to and seemed to relax around if he ever really did either of them. His intimidations didn't seem have the same effect on her as they did the rest of the team. That could be explained in the viewing on his delivery method. He was never quite as stern with her as others. She seemed to read him, and know him in a way that most didn't and wouldn't want to, or weren't allowed to.

Regardless, of the different paths their discussions lead them down, they always ended the same. Tony and Ziva doubted any type of relationship that exceeded the boundaries of a close friendship for three reasons. One, they knew that both Abby and Gibbs have dated other people in the past; some serious, and some not so much. Two, because they didn't think it would be possible for them to conceal their feeling for each other around the rest of the team without them being discovered; after all they were surrounded by trained Federal Investigators all day. Lastly, and actually quite simple, taken directly out of the Gibbs rulebook: Do not date your co-workers. Regardless of their reasoning, Tony and Ziva though it would be a bit strange, but overall were ok with whatever it was between Gibbs and Abby, while McGee admittedly rejects the idea as absolutely preposterous. It's never been spoken, but it is clearly visible that McGee still has unresolved feelings for Abby, and never really moved on after she broke it off with him.

Ducky, well that was an entirely different story. He was not aware of their entire history, as anytime he broached the subject with them it was swiftly changed, but he was well aware of their current feelings. He was never positive that a sexual relationship had transpired, and he never talked about it with the rest of the team, but he knew that Gibbs was in love with Abby even if he didn't. He has known Gibbs for many years and has watched the women and marriages come and go, but what he has never seen before is Gibbs look at a woman like he looks at Abby. To Abby, Duck was a father type; he always listened, offered advice, and never judged. Although the direct conversation of "…are you two…" never came up, he could see her fondness of Gibbs as well.


	2. Chapter 2

When he first entered the hospital, he rushed directly to the familiar faces of his team expecting to find out what happened and how she was. Once with them, he immediately felt the tension from the group. Some of which he was prepared for giving the fact that he left over four months ago and hasn't spoken to any of them since. Much to his surprise, the amount he was feeling superseded even his expectations.

Tony looked at him with a glare that he usually reserved for the guilty and asked "what are you doing here?"

He replies "same as you, worried about Abby, is she ok? What happened?"

"who told you?"

Not wanting to reveal his source, he said "never mind that Tony" and asked again "how is she?" giving Tony his traditional stare

Visibly upset Tony motions "outside"

"what, how is she Tony"

In a daggering voice Tony shouts "Outside…Now!!!"

He looks around at the rest of the team and sees that Ziva and McGee are both analyzing the floor tiles, and Ducky is displaying a sharp image of discontent as he had told him not to come and to keep his distance, especially from Tony. He reluctantly follows Tony out.

"What Tony, what is so important that you couldn't tell me what was wrong with her first"

I know you like it straight, so here it is Gibbs, sternly and without hesitation Tony says "this used to be your team, it's not anymore, it's mine. Those are my people in there to lead and protect. You walked away from us, and if that was all you'd done, we wouldn't be here having this conversation. You let us all down, and you destroyed Abby in your wake."

"Who are you to tell me what I've done, you have no idea. I am aware that me leaving upset Abby, and I'll take care of that. This is none of your business"

"None of my business…she is a part of my team, and my friend and I will protect her! We both know that you leaving wasn't the only thing that you did to her you son of a bitch!

Hearing the shouts, the team begins to make their way to the exit doors as they continue to argue.

"Tony, leave it alone" and he begins to walk away.

Tony grabs his left shoulder and spins him back to face him, and immediately follows with his right fist to his face. From the ground, Gibbs realizes what had just happened. He charges and forcefully wraps his arms around Tony's waist, tackles him to the ground, and lands a few good shots before Tony rolls him and returns the favor. Now running, McGee grabs Tony and pulls him off while Ducky and Ziva try to hold back Gibbs.

Ziva and McGee begin walking back inside while Tony who is walking with them turns and shouts "she doesn't need you anymore!"

Ducky tries to calm Gibbs by telling him that "so much has happened in your absence, and Tony is just upset about the entire situation. He, like you, takes the protection of his team and friends very seriously. You taught him that, and now you want to knock him out for it. Really Jethro, where is the logic in that. Besides, I myself would like nothing more than to slap some sense into you.

"I know Duck, I know"

"Really Jethro, How could you"

Looking exhausted and bleeding he says "I guess I…I lost it for a bit"

"No my dear friend I'm afraid that you've lost it forever"


	3. Chapter 3

Back inside Duck takes up residence in the seat next to Gibbs and Gibbs asks "Duck, please tell me what the hell is going on with Abbs…what happened…how is she?"

Ducky tells Gibbs that Abby, Tony, McGee and Ziva were playing pool at a bar downtown when the team got a call and had to leave. She didn't want to go; she refused Tony's order to leave with the team."

Gibbs whispers "damn it DiNozzo"

Ducky continues "she told him that she frequented the place and knew everybody that was there."

"So they just left"

"Yes"

"What time was this?"

"I believe around 0200 hours"

"Son of a bitch! He's out their swinging at me for hurting her, and he leaves her in a bar at 0200 hours by herself…what the hell was he thinking…what happened to her?"

"We're still trying to figure all of it out, but our preliminary findings tell us that she was drugged, dragged into an adjacent vacant building where she was apparently tied up, beaten, and…"

His heart dropped, eyes widened and began to tear up "Don't say it Duck…don't tell me that some bastard violated her like that…don't tell me she was…"

"I'm sorry Jethro; it appears that that indeed is the case"

With his face in his hands, the tears began to steadily flow. With urgency Gibbs snaps up and says "I have to see her, I need to be with her. Now!" When he looked up his eyes made contact with Tonys' never looses it as he made his way over to him with Ducky following behind. Recognizing the threat, Tony stepped in front of the swinging entry doors and waited in anticipation for his arrival. McGee leans to Ziva and whispers "this is not going to be good."

With only inches between them, Gibbs demands "DiNozzo, Move, Now!"

He recognizes Gibb's anger, but not the tears, and he is taken back momentarily. He steps forward and sternly says "No!"

He furiously pushes Tony to the floor; Ducky immediately impedes his forward progress by stepping directly in front of him while Ziva and McGee bend to help Tony. Tony swiftly reestablishes eye contact and shouts "what you didn't get enough of that with Abbs and now it's my turn, but wait, you forgot to tell me that I never meant anything to you, and that I was just an afterthought. I'm disappointed in you, you're usually so thorough." He gets up quickly and readies for round two when he looks at Gibbs are realizes that he is just standing there frozen and cold faced looking like he had never looked before; lost.

Gibbs paused for a moment wondering if Tony, and well, now the entire team knew that he and Abbs had…uh…consummated…and furious that he was talking about his Abbs that way.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean. You got something to say to me DiNozzo you spit it out now, but I won't stand here and let you talk about her that way"

His nose within millimeters of Gibbs', he says "I saw the bruises, I know you pushed her, I know you looked her square in the eyes and shoved her to your basement floor, and I know that you told her that you used her, your relationship was meaningless, and that she could never compare."

"What are you talking about, did she say that, when did she say this happened"

"The same night all of this happened, pointing to the disheveled looks of the rest of the team. The night you walked out of the bullpen and boarded a plane to Mexico"

"What"

"Are you denying it, because right now I'm just looking for a reason"

Looking at McGee, Ziva, and Ducky, he sees the pain in their eyes.

"Move out of the way! NOW! I will go through you if I have to, she doesn't even know that I'm back, or that I'm here"

"Then you're going to have to, and she does"

"Does what"

"She knows your back, and she knows you're here with us now"

"And"

"And she doesn't want to see you. She doesn't want to talk to you. She doesn't want you near her. We all know that Abbs doesn't say what she doesn't mean, and I'm telling you that as long as she wants this, this is exactly what I plan on giving her. Need a lift to the airport"


	4. Chapter 4

There he was sitting alone; face stinging, cotton shoved up his nose, and knuckles that had finally stopped bleeding in the dark corner of the waiting room. He is thinking to himself that at least he now knows why they are all so angry with him and why Ducky told him to keep his distance, but why would she tell them he did and said those things and more importantly, what bruises did Tony see. He looks over and sees his old team huddled around the doors and nurses station preventing him from rushing in after her, and anxiously awaiting any kind of news on her condition. He could only imagine what they were talking about as they all looked over at him and then simultaneously turned away.

He replays the night he left over and over in his head trying to figure out what she is talking about. He doesn't remember even seeing Abby after he left the Navy yard. Now that he is really thinking about it, he doesn't remember anything after leaving the Navy yard. Could I have done that to her…why would I have done that to her…I couldn't have done that to her…but Abby doesn't lie…his heart sank as he repeated to himself that "Abby doesn't lie."

Gibbs looking very disassembled, approaches Ducky "can I talk to you, in private"

"Jethro, maybe you should just leave"

"Please Duck"

Gibbs leads the way back to his previously occupied corner and says "Ducky, I don't remember"

"What exactly don't you remember Jethro"

"Anything…I…Anything after leaving the Navy yard. You drove me home right?"

"Yes, and you were rather agitated and silent"

"what else do you remember Duck"

"Well, I recall that you never said goodbye, you slammed my door shut and went into the house"

"That's it"

"Yes Jethro, I was a bit agitated myself, and certainly was not going to follow you under those circumstances"

"But Abby, I said goodbye to her in the bullpen"

"That wasn't a goodbye, Jethro, that was a slap in the face if I do say so myself."

"Did you talk to her about any of this?"

"Understand that I only found out about this when I noticed the bruises myself. She was not extremely talkative on the subject matter. It took weeks before she said anything about it to anyone."

"What did she say Duck"

"Everything that Tony just told you, and more. She told me that she followed us to your house, waited for you to enter and followed you in. She tried to talk to you, to reason with you. She said that you told her to "Go Away" and she refused. She said you had your back to her and she reached out to touch your shoulder and that's when you looked her in the eyes, grabbed her wrists so tightly. So tightly that you left bruises I might add, and threw her to the basement floor.

Duck can see that he is overcome with emotion as tears begin to flow. "Don't stop Duck I want to hear it all, I need to hear it all."

You have to understand that she withdrew from all of us. She didn't come to work for about two weeks, and when she did return she was nothing like herself. We all inquired to no real avail. The day she finally opened up was the day that I found her curled up on the floor trembling, and balling. She was a mere shell of herself. I never wish to see her like that again Jethro. Never!"

Tears steadily rolling down his face, clearly a response to the awareness of the horrible things he had done. He says "Duck, I don't remember any of that. Why don't I remember?"

"I don't exactly know Jethro, but I'm not entirely sure I want to help you find out either. Four months ago I would've stood by you no questions asked, but now…now I realize there is just so much about you that I do not know. I'm not the only one who feels this way either glancing toward the team still hovering around the entry doors. These people have been beside you for a very long time Jethro, and you never let any of us in."

Gibbs breaks in "Abby knew Duck"

"Wait, about Shannon and Kelly"

"Yes"

"I told her about it years ago." He can see Ducks mind drifting somewhere else. "Duck…Duck…you listening to me? Look, I know you're all pissed that I didn't tell you about Shannon and Kelly. I should have. I'll tell you this; they are the reason I had to leave. I needed to be able to put them behind me, and I needed to be able to move on. I know that it was a huge mistake not letting you in. But Duck, you know me. You have to know that I wouldn't do anything like this. Not intentionally."

Ducky pauses gives him a thorough once over. Bothered by his lack of response Gibbs asks him "did you hear a word I just said"

"Yes, Jethro every one of them. Now tell me, what is the next thing you remember after leaving the Navy yard?"

Pondering, Gibbs replies with "waking up on the basement floor at about 0600 hours. I remember packing, calling a cab, and boarding the plane. Why?"

"Can I trust you to stay away from the rest of the team and not pull the fire alarm in order to see Abby for a short time?"

"Why? Tell me what's going on Duck"

Ducky scowls "Just give me your word that you will sit right here and not do anything. Do not move until I return"

"Ok Duck, you have me word."


	5. Chapter 5

He sat in silence patiently awaiting Ducky's return mortified by the thought of what he now realized he had done to Abby. He allowed himself to remember the closeness he once had with Abby. The friendship and how much he missed it, and her. He recalls the late night walks, nights spent working on his boat over a bottle of bourbon, discussions over dinner about everything and anything, but most of all he recalls a pure and honest woman who he missed terribly. He drifts to the memory of the first and only time they had ever made love. He felt so close to her that night. He recalls it as if it was just yesterday.

They had just closed a brutal murder case in which the team had been awake for 72 hours straight. They were all exhausted, which is why most of the team didn't pay much mind to the completely foul mood he had been in. Most of the team. Abbs, she knew something was wrong. If you ask her, she'll tell you it's because she can just feel it.

Abbs showed up at his house that evening with their traditional bottle of bourbon and sat quietly while he sanded his boat. She waited for him to be ready to talk, to open up. Several hours and a couple of drinks later they retired to his living room and he did exactly that.

On the couch, he sat with his legs crossed and stretched out to the coffee table, and she sat under his arm with her head on his shoulder. This was normal for them; this was how their friendship worked. He would console her and she would him. He began talking about his marriage to Shannon and about his daughter Kelly and how they were murdered while he wasn't there to protect them. She recognized the similarities between the case they just closed and their murders. It ripped her heart out to see and hear his pain. With tears in her eyes she moved a bit closer to him and gave him one of her full of love Abby hugs. He thanked her and said that it was just a reminder, and that he had put it all behind him now.

Wrapped in each others arms, they talked, laughed and cried well into the night about everything and nothing at all. When he woke up he was surprised to see that she was lying right with him, both of them on their sides, his arms wrapped tightly around her, his head resting on hers and their fingers interlocked at her waist. He was even more surprised at how amazing it felt. His thoughts went into overdrive. After all this was his Abbs, they were best friends not lovers. But it just felt so right. What was going on! He knew what every part of his body wanted, but he knew he couldn't for so many reasons. Or could he?

Before he knew it, he was on autopilot. He was gently caressing her neck with his nose and then his lips. He tenderly kissed up her neck to her ear. Next thing he knew she was awake and rolled to face him. He was running his finders through her hair while loosing himself in her eyes. He lowered his head putting his lips so close to hers giving her plenty of opportunity to stop him, he slowly closed his eyes and kissed her. He savored her lips, her taste for what seemed like hours before he broke. What startled him was that she kissed him back. His brain is saying what the hell are you doing, this is Abbs, and everything else is screaming for her touch. She brings her face to his and kisses him matching the tenderness he had given her.

"Abbs, are you sure you want this" he asked. She replied with "more than anything." He stood from the couch scooped her up in his arms and carried her into his bedroom never taking his eyes off of her. He gently laid her down on his bed and joined her to her right. The kissing continued and the fire between them raged. She lay on her back while he slowly made his way down to unbutton her shirt and release her bra. With his left hand on her waist and fingers curling the waistline of her mini skirt, taking his time he traced the center of her body with his tongue kissing her all the way back to her lips. She lets out a slight moan and buck as his left hand had made its way to under her skirt and to her panties to cup and rub her down below. He can feel her heat through her panties, and she can feel his excitement through his pants. She reaches down and makes quick work of his belt, button, and zipper stroking his excitement as she feels him pull away.

"Abbs are you really sure, just tell me what you want. I need to hear you say it." She pulls him in and puts her lips to his ear and seductively whispers "I want you, all of you, every inch of you." He immediately returns his lips to hers spreading them with his tongue while it begins to explore her mouth he reaches down and removes her skirt and panties. He quickly pulls away standing at the foot of the bed all but tearing his pants and boxers off. He looks all the way up her spread legs and naked body and pauses.

What the hell are you doing?

"Abbs…I…we…" she interrupts "Gibbs Now!" with no further hesitation he climbs back on her guiding himself inside of her slowly. She closes her eyes and again begins to buck and moan as he starts to pull back and forth inside of her with increasing the intensity each time. Climax rapidly approaching she repeats "every inch" as he continues to slam into her. Soaked with sweat and exhausted they reach their climax, and he returns his lips to hers.

They stayed together all night, naked, wrapped in each others arms. He couldn't believe what he'd just done, and even more so that she had wanted him to. It was amazing! They fit together so perfectly. She was of the same mind, she loved that he was so tender with her. It hit both of them like a ton of bricks. Separately, they were both wondering if the other had regretted it, but neither of them spoke.

Things between them had changed over the next couple of months. Neither one of them spoke about what happened. Each figuring the other had been caught up in the moment and made a mistake. They missed each other like crazy. Months had passed and the late night strolls and midnight talks had stopped. He didn't think he could trust himself around her in that type of situation, he was having a hard enough time just seeing her at work everyday, but "did she have to wear those skirts." She was feeling pretty much the same way, "did he have to look so enticing?"


	6. Chapter 6

He opens his eyes to the same hospital surroundings as when he first arrived except for Duck, where was Duck? Realizing that Ducky hasn't returned yet he walks to the window to peer outside as he reflects on what he just replayed through his head. "What a night, what a woman. What did I do, how could I let her slip away like that. This entire mess is my fault. If I had just been honest with her, hell, with myself none of this would've happened. Damn it, what have I done. The woman I love is lying bruised and battered in a hospital bed and she won't see me, she doesn't even want to hear my name. Tony and Ducky are right, I did destroy her, and I should just leave. I don't deserve her after what I've done. Wait a minute, did I just say love…that the woman I love…I did…I do. Whoa, I said it again. Stunned, he says it again, "I love Abby" only this time he had said it out load.

"I know you do Jethro, are you just figuring this out now"

"I…well…wow…I love Abby"

"For quite some time I might add" Ducky replies

"Your right Duck for a very long time. Why didn't I see it? How could I have missed it?"

"Good question"

He sinks back to his chair with tears welling in his eyes "It's over Duck; I lost it before I even knew I had it."

"Maybe so, and I cannot help you with that. You should be honored if she even as much looks in your direction again. I can however help you with your loss of memory surrounding the night you left."

"Duck, what'd you find out"

"I spoke to the doctor who treated you after the explosion and retrieved a list of prescriptions you had taken before you left the hospital."

"And"

"And it seems that you may have been a victim of some nasty side effects of them"

"Which means what exactly Duck"

"Well, there is documented evidence that when combined with each other and alcohol the patient can suffer from oh…how should I put it, elevated levels of anger sounds about right, among other things, including memory loss."

"This is why I don't remember?"

"I believe so Jethro. I've spoken to Abby and she confirmed that you were in fact drinking that night and rather heavily."

"You spoke to her. How is she?"

"Well, as I'm sure you can imagine she's seen better days, she looks horrible and as one can suspect pretty scared"

"Duck? Did you tell her about the reaction to the pills?"

"I did"

"What did she say?"

"I'm sorry dear friend. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but I didn't make a difference. She still won't see you. She is being released tomorrow into Tony's care. I really think that you should go home now and let her be."

He recalls a time when it was always his care that she was released into. He was the one that she always leaned on and now more than anything he wanted that back. He wanted her back. From his chair in the corner he shouts out to Ducky as he was rejoining the rest of the team "I'm not leaving Duck."


	7. Chapter 7

Everybody had gone home except for Tony and Himself. Tony spent the night Abbs. He spends the night pacing, remembering, and regretting so many things. He was thankful that she had Tony's hand to hold, but jealous that it wasn't his.

He was just about to fall asleep when he noticed Tony reenter the waiting room with a nurse. He stood to approach Tony, recognizing this, Tony simply says "nothing has changed…she still does not want to see you."

Gibbs watches in resentment as Ducky enters the room and heads directly to Tony to get an update on Abby's condition. After several minutes, Ducky heads to Gibbs and he stands to great him hoping for good news.

"Duck, how is she?"

"She's had a rough night and you know Abigail, she is pitching a fit to get released. Tony is preparing to take her home now. You really should go home. Give her some time to deal with everything that she has going on. She really doesn't need added pressure right now Jethro."

Thinking about what Duck had just said he decides to go. He turns to grab his coat when he sees the entry doors swing open with Tony pushing Abby out in a wheelchair with balloons tied to it and flowers in her lap. His heart sinks when he sees the cuts and bruising covering her face and arms. He stands completely frozen as she is wheeled past him. She never looks up. He slowly sinks back into his chair. Stunned.

Recomposing himself, he surrenders to Ducky's suggestion and heads to his car and starts to drive home. He can't shake the image of her as Tony wheeled her out. He has to be with her, there for her even if it was at a distance.

He pulls up outside her apartment building slamming the door behind him he heads up to her apartment door. Stopping directly in front of it he softly places his right hand on the door and takes a deep breath as if it was her he was touching and promises to never leave her again. Minutes later he turns his back to her apartment wall and slides down taking a seat on the hallway floor. He wasn't leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

Inside her apartment, Tony had heard what Gibbs has said at Abby's door and for the first time he felt bad for him. He was aware of the reaction he apparently had with the drugs he was given, and in his heart now knew that Gibbs would never have done that to Abby intentionally. He tells Abby that Gibbs is outside and what he had said. He tries to talk to her about seeing him. She again refuses and tells Tony to make him leave. As he made his way to the apartment door he realizes that his conversation with her had taken a different tone than the others. He sensed a hesitation, it seems as though she may be warming up to Gibbs once again. He decides to let Gibbs stay outside the door.

Two days later the physical scars began to heal. Abby was better rested and the bruises were starting to fade slightly. Emotionally she was still destroyed. Destroyed about what the man had done to her, her current situation, and Gibbs. She'd had several visitors all of which told her that Gibbs was still sitting outside her apartment door.

It was that third day that Tony opened the door, closed it behind him, and sat down next to Gibbs.

"Tony"

"Gibbs"

"Look Gibbs, I'll apologize to you for taking a swing at you, but I will not apologize for keeping you from her. Ever."

He was still angry with Tony for leaving her at that bar. In a way, he knew he always would be too. He also knew that dragging her out of there would not have been an easily accomplished task either. He knew he would've done it, but didn't think that throwing it in Tony's face now would help the situation."

"Are you going to say something?" Tony Asked

Pausing, Gibbs replies "I won't apologize for swinging back at you, but I will shake your hand and thank you for taking care of her. I'm glad you are here for her. But Tony, I'm still not leaving."

"I'm not asking you to"

"So how is she then?"

"That is why I'm out here. She is physically doing much better, but emotionally she's still a wreck. I can handle bringing her what she needs and helping her sit up, but…"

"But what Tony"

"I…I don't know how to heal her heart, and I think that the only one who can is sitting right beside me, and before you say it, No, I can't let you in. I told you in the hospital that as long as she doesn't want to see you that I was going to make sure that happened. I promised her that. "

"Tony I…I"

"I know Gibbs, you love her. I saw it for the first time a few days ago; I don't know how I missed it."

"Neither do I"

"You really made a mess of things didn't you"

"Tell me something I don't know"

"So how do I help her? What would you do?"

"The only thing you can do is hold her. Hold her like she was your own" Not believing that he just told the man who is keeping him from her to hold his Abbs like he would if he could, he nodded his head and told him to go to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Another day had passed and he wanted nothing more than to break the door down and run to her. He wondered how she was doing. He hadn't seen Tony since he told him to go to her.

He continued to ponder ways that he could make all of this up to her if and when she would let him in as he drifted to sleep.

Inside, Tony was waking up holding Abbs like Gibbs had told him when he heard Abbs call his name.

"Tony, you awake?"

"Yeah Abbs, what do you need"

"I need to tell you something"

"What is it Abbs"

"I want to thank you for everything that you have done. I don't know what I would've done without you, but these last 24 hours the way you have been holding me has made me realize something. It made me realize how much I need him right now. I miss him Tony."

"Are you telling me what I think you're telling me Abbs"

"I love you Tony, but get him and go home"

"He kisses her on her head and slides out from underneath. Almost shouting he says "Thank God".

Tony runs to the door. "Gibbs"

"Tony, how is she?"

"Why don't you come see for yourself"

His eyes widened as he pushed past Tony "shut the door on your way out" he says.

He hurries to her bedroom surprised to not see her in there he hollers for her "Abbs?"

"I'm in the bathroom"

"You ok?"

"I'm better now. Gibbs, I'm not coming out."

"What, Why?"

"I want us to talk for a while, but I don't want to see you just yet."

"I've had a lot of practice sitting outside doors Abbs, be glad to do it again" as he slides his back down the bathroom door."

"Abbs, just let me talk ok. I need to get this out."

"Go ahead"

"I am so sorry for everything. For everything that I've done and for all of the hurt that I have caused you. I've never felt worst about myself. I never should've left. None of this would have happened. I didn't know what I had until you were gone. What I'm trying to say Abbs is I love you."

Without hesitation he proudly repeated himself "I love you Abbs"

He could hear her sobbing through the door "Abbs, you ok?"

Sniffling she says "I have something to say to you to"

"I'm listening Abbs"

"Back away from the door and I'll show you"


	10. Chapter 10

Gibbs quickly stands and backs away from the door excited to be able to hold her and kiss her again.

"You ready?" she asks

"Come on out Abbs"

The door opens slowly and their eyes meet for the first time in months and they are both overcome with every emotion that they have.

Telling her he loves her he reaches out to hold her when he feels her stomach press up against his before he can get his arms around her. He stops, stares into her eyes, and slowly lets them wander down.

"Abbs! You're…when…"

"Yes, I am, and 6 months ago"

Dumbfounded, he didn't want to ask the question, and before he sticks his foot in his mouth she answers it for him.

"It's yours, and it's a boy"

He tries to get the words out, any words for that matter. All he can do is stare. His eyes start to well up again as he realizes how close he came to loosing everything.

"What can I get you, you shouldn't be standing" He takes her into her bed and lays down besides her holding her like like only he could.


	11. Chapter 11

The next three months were filled with nothing but happiness for both of them as they prepared for their son. He took his old job back, she moved in with him, they prepared the nursery and shared many midnight talks about everything and anything.

It was Christmas Eve and the entire team was at their house having dinner and exchanging gifts. There was one left hidden behind the tree. Gibbs crawled under to get it and then to Abby. He stood to face her, got down on his knee, lifted the lid to the box and asked her to be his. She jumps to hold him saying "Yes" on the way up, and "ouch" on the way down.

12 hours later Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs were elated to announce that a healthy Leroy Jethro Gibbs Jr had arrived.


End file.
